A Woman at War
by Frolicking Through Fandoms
Summary: A young woman gathers up her courage and decides to join the 54th Calvary of Britain. Disguised as a man can she keep her secret? Eventual Captain Nicholls/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****War****Horse**** or anything related to it, and most likely never will. I only own my OCs (which aren't much) and will be nice to the other charcters involved.**

A/N: Hello! Thank you for taking your time to read this story! I have had this idea for the plot for a while and it has nothing to do with any other story that has any similar characters or ideas. Hopefully my OC won't be a Mary-Sue and criticism is welcome, any will help me improve my writing. This is my first Fanfic, I'm just nervous, so forgive me for the long authors note. So without further ado, here's my story!

I nervously approached the sign up table. Having lived in Dartmoor all my life I was unusually scared of the men I had known since I was a baby. I hung my head low, staring down at my ragged pair of trousers and a loose, stained shirt under a vest.

My pixie-cut brown hair waved in the wind. I looked up to see that the man I was standing behind and using as a wind block had finished signing up. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Name?" asked the stoic officer.

"Michael Copper, Sir," I said in my best attempt of a man's voice that I had been practicing all day.

"Age?"

"20, Sir," I said, my heart pounding in my bound chest. I lied, I was actually 27, but I figured my age would make up for my height.

"You seem that age, and fit, might I add. Welcome to the 54th Calvary," he said, holding out a hand.

I reached out and grasped his hand. Shaking it firmly I let go and walked over to a group of girls giggling amongst themselves. Grabbing a dark haired one on the edge of the group, I dragged her over to the nearest alleyway and said quietly, "I did it!" I beamed happily.

Her expression darkened a bit but quickly brightened up again. "Thank God they didn't catch you Rose," she said grimly.

"Shhh, Amanda! You can't call me that, if anyone heard I'd be in trouble," I said quickly. "Remember, call me Michael. Just like we rehearsed."

She sighed, "Okay Ro- gah, Michael, at least you didn't get caught. Can you enlighten me one more time, why you're doing this?"

I knew she didn't want me to go. I wouldn't torture my best friend with the reasons of why me, a female, was going into the supposed "Great Nine Month War."

I frowned and said, "I've already told you why, and I will not be telling you again."

In the dim light of the alleyway I managed to see her eyes begin to water. I moved forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

She rested her head in the crook of my shoulder and croaked, "I don't want you to die, Rosie."

I whispered softly back, my throat tightening, "It's okay, I won't. I promise you, I'll be back in nine months." Pulling away from her I gave her the biggest grin I could manage. She quickly wiped her tears away and tried to smile back, although it turned into more of a grimace.

"Good-luck, Michael," she said quietly.

I resumed my deeper, 'man' voice and replied, "Thank you, my lady." Bowing slightly at the waist, I took her hand and we walked out of the alleyway.

The group of giggling girls I originally took Amanda from turned around to stare at us. We walked over and after I gave her one last hug, I let go, and walked away. With the gossip and giggles fading behind me.

Goodbye, dresses and sewing, and hello leather and guns. I took a deep breath and followed the last group of men to the barracks.

* * *

We were lined up in a straight line along the field next to the barracks. Shortest to tallest, which of course meant I was the last one. Standing at 5 feet, 3 inches I felt minuscule compared to the tall, muscled men. Luckily, very few men from Dartmoor joined the Calvary; instead deciding to go to the front lines. A shrill whistle rang out and the men immediately straightened.

I stood up straight, trying not to stick out my chest to much. Major Stuart, Captain Nicholls, and Lieutenant Waverly walked along the line of men, inspecting us. They soon neared the end of the line and I started to panic slightly.

'What if they discovered me? They're actually inspecting us! Not just giving a quick glance and an okay!' I thought worriedly, momentarily thinking about fleeing from the line, but they were already before me. I gulped and stood up straighter.

Major Stuart looked down on me like I was a speck of dust on his perfectly maintained uniform. Lieutenant Waverly looked down on me, a good humored look in his eyes. Captain Nicholl's handsome blue eyes looked into mine. He seemed to be the gentlest of the bunch.

My jaw tightened as I suppressed a urge to smile at him. Flicking my eyes away from his I turned my attention upon Major Stuart. He looked me over coolly and said in a deep, clear voice, "What's your name Private?"

"Michael Copper, sir," I said gruffly.

He nodded and turned back around, the others trailing behind him. I let out a silent breath of relief.

"Welcome to Britain's 54th Calvary," boomed Major Stuart, "I am honored to be the Major of such a fine group of men. I look forward to training and believe you will all do well. Dismissed." Me and the rest of the men saluted him, he saluted back and we were on our way.

Later, I walked back to the small, cramped, one-man tent I volunteered for. No one else wanted it. I happily crawled in and began writing a letter to Amanda.

Dear Amanda,

The Calvary is fine so far. I am well, although I miss you terribly. I wish you could see this place, the men are so orderly. The horses are amazing. There seems to be one of every kind out there, we'll be getting them tomorrow. I would love to write more but dinner awaits and I don't want to be late. I miss you.

Love,

Michael

Amanda and I decided we should pretend to be seeing each other so if anyone happened to see the letters, it would seem like nothing more then a letter from a suitor. I wanted to tell her about the men and their unruly behavior when the higher ranked personal weren't around. Also the lack of proper etiquette while eating, I know that I'm not the most ladylike thing in the galaxy, but you could still eat with a little bit of courtesy for other people. I would have told her about the Major, Lieutenant, and Captain. How the Major had an air of mystery around him, how she would love him. How the Lieutenant was actually a pretty descent guy, if you got the chance to talk to him.

* * *

At dinner I was waiting in line to get some food, he stepped up next to me. "Private Copper, right?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said glancing at him, mainly focused on the choices of food in front I me.

Obviously new to the 'sir' thing he asked, "How did you like your first day?"

"It was fine, I can't wait until tomorrow."

"That's good, it was nice talking to you Private Copper," he said. We had gotten our food and he probably wanted to go to his own little cabin thing to eat.

"Yes Sir," I said as he walked away. I walked over and sat down at a empty table. Soon some other men walked over and began eating. I quickly learned that men eat with no etiquette when women aren't around...

* * *

I would have told her about the Captain. Although I had only seen him twice, he seemed more easygoing then the rest of the group. Also about his pretty blue eyes (and body/face), but that might look odd.

* * *

Later that night before bed I hung out around the campfire with the other men. They talked about their girlfriends and wives at home and their lives. I quietly sat there and listened, poking at the coals with a stick.

"How about you, shorty?" said asked a big, cocky man. He laughed idiotically, along with his other equally idiotic friends at my new nickname.

I glared at him and said nothing. Looking back to the fire I shook my head slightly, idiots.

He laughed and said, "Nothing to say, eh? You must not have one, you're to small and weak." He laughed and I whipped my head up to look at him.

I snarled and said, "Really, me, small and weak? I bet mines big-" I looked up to see Captain Nicholl's walking by, shaking his head at me. I bowed my head and turned back to the fire. I'm sure if anyone else had heard that, I'd be screwed. The man looked up to see what I was looking at, but when he turned back to me I was gone.

I had stood up quietly as the men were momentarily distracted. I shoved my hands into my pockets and realized how comfortable pants were compared to dresses. Smiling slightly, I walked along the rows of tents in the dark night. The cool night air was cold compared to the campfire I was just sitting next too. The bright, full moon cast a silvery light on everything.

I heard horses whinnying in the distance and men snoring.

Eventually reaching my small tent, I pulled myself through the opening and stripped down to my undershirt. I brushed my teeth with a ragged old toothbrush and pulled off my boots. Slipping under my issued blanket, I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own WarHorse or anything related to it, and most likely never will. I only own my OCs (which aren't much) and will be nice to the other characters involved.

A/N: Thank you Guest and MustangLover97 for the review! Sorry about the wait, I had a busy week.

Update: fixed some minor errors and crappy writing on my part... I mean it's still pretty crappy, but it's better.

* * *

I woke up the next day to the sound of a trumpet announcing that it was time time to get up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes groggily. I pulled on my over shirt and vest again and ran my fingers through my hair. Yawning noisily, I pulled myself out of the tent and started walking to the quartermaster's tent.

Men streamed down the aisles of tents and crowded around the tables set out. Men lined up according to last name, receiving their uniforms and the rest of the necessities. I stood patiently behind a man and looked over to see the man from the campfire glaring at me. I tipped my head slightly in acknowledgement, but he just glared at me and turned back to his uniform. I smirked and stepped up to get my stuff.

Once loaded down with equipment that actually was my size I walked happily to my tent. Slipping inside I pulled off my old clothes, adjusted the strips of cloth around my chest, and pulled my new uniform on. Luckily, it was a little big so it didn't hug my feminine curves to much. I smiled and brushed off a small speck of dirt on the sleeve.

I grinned and stepped out of my tent into the bright sunlight. I began making my way towards the stables, where the horses were kept. Men in matching brown uniforms were walking along the tents as well. Thinking about the different types and colors of the horses, I decided I wanted a dark grey thoroughbred, if there was one.

Which there turned out to be none, I was assigned a grey and black splotchy horse, his name was name was Harry. He was unusually short for a thoroughbred.

When my name was called up, the horse caretaker looked me over. He called out to one of handlers, "Bring Harry on out!" The man returned with the dark grey and black spotty, well groomed, unusually short, thoroughbred.

The man at the fire, who I had managed to anger enough for him to strongly dislike me, called out, "I like your pony, Shorty!" Some men chuckled and others stood there nonchalantly.

Captain Nicholls, who had been standing next to his own brown stallion, observing the scene, yelled at the burly man, "Private, yeah you, be quiet!" I had a feeling that he may have heard more of what was being said the campfire then what I about said.

"Yes sir!" said the man, barely holding in his laughter. His buddies around him laughed as well.

"What's your name?" Nicholls asked.

"Joshua Buckley, sir," the man said. Buckley looked up at me and smirked.

I glared back at him, my teeth ground together. He was irritating, I'm going to tell all of the girls when I get home. He'll never get a girlfriend in my town.

Captain Nicholls spoke again, after writing the man's name down, "Okay Private, you will be the last to be given a horse," he said a bit too smugly, not that I had a problem with that.

Josh, on the other hand did, "What?" he exploded, "You can't do that!" His face quickly started turning red, he started forward towards the captain.

"Yes I can do that. Stand down, Private," he said sternly, emphasizing the private part.

I laughed softly, the imbecile had it coming to him. He looked up and gave me a look that clearly said, "You're screwed," and he stomped off through the crowd towards his tent. No point of him standing there for hours waiting for a horse.

I full out grinned at that and took Henry's reins out of the man's hand and led him towards an open pen at the end of the courtyard by the stables. As I walked past Captain Nicholls he joined me.

Walking steadily alongside me and the horse he asked, "Is this horse fine, Private-" he paused.

"Copper," I supplied.

"Copper?" he finished, giving me a smile.

"Yes he is, Sir. He actually is quite a beauty. If I do say so myself," I said truthfully. Reaching out to pat Harry's nose Harry pushed his face into my hand. "Good boy, Harry," I said affectionately.

The Captain smiled, "Yes, yes he is." He reached behind my shoulders and patted Harry's side gently. I stiffened slightly at the action but quickly relaxed.

Reaching the pen, I led Harry in, after tying him to the post I turned to face the Captain. I watched as his intelligent, blue eyes watched Harry as he stroked his neck softly. Turning to me he grinned and said, "This is a fine horse, you are lucky to have him. So, you're fine then?"

"Yes I am, Sir. Thank you," I said, saluting him. He nodded and saluted back.

"See you after lunch for starter drills," he walked back to the crowd of soldiers who were slowly filling the pens around me.

Turning to Harry, I grinned. That man was a true gentlemen. I sighed quietly, best not become infatuated with the Captain. I patted Harry's nose and left. Letting a caretaker come over to wash Harry down.

Walking slowly back to my lonely, little tent I saw Buckley being given a slightly older looking fellow, but the horse seemed to be strong. He whipped his head around and sneered at me. I turned away and faced forward, walking straight to my tent.

Happily crawling into my tent, I pulled out a small journal I would keep hidden in the bottom of my backpack. Opening it up, I began writing about the events of today and my thoughts on Nicholls and Buckley. My thoughts on Buckley were especially mean, mine for the captain were... a bit more... caring. I began drawing Harry and his sharp features. I began sketching out Captain Nicholls as well with the Major and Lieutenant Waverly beside him. Satisfied, I snapped the book shut. I sat up and came out of my tent to go to the mess hall.

After eating, and narrowly avoiding another encounter with Buckley, I made my way back to the stables. Out of the corner of my eye, I spied Major Stuart and Captain Nicholls standing by their horses. Nicholl's horse seemed to be slightly freaking out and didn't seem to exactly get along with the other. Lieutenant Waverly ran up and joined them after Perkins left.

They seemed amused by whatever he said and walked back to their separate cabins. I walked up to Harry and patted his nose.

"Hey, Harry," I said quietly, in my normal voice. "You're a handsome boy, Harry. I bet you wow all the other girl horses. You're probably the fastest too."

I jumped slightly when a loud voice broke me out of my thoughts behind me. "Private!" said Perkins very loudly. I spun around and stood at attention.

"Yes sir?" I said, resuming my fake voice.

He rolled his eyes and shook the saddle, I had not noticed, in his arms. It was a dark, leather saddle that shined nicely in the bright sunlight. I grinned and took it from him, setting it gently on the nearby wooden post.

"Today we are going to practice charging, over and over until we get it right," he said gruffly.

I nodded, "Yes sir."

He gave me a approving look and walked away. I turned back to the saddle. I threw it onto Harry's back and hooked it on. I happily took his reins and began leading him out to the huge field for practice with the rest of the men.

We once again were lined up with our horses beside us. This time we were randomly lined up your horse on one side and another on your left.

I went up to the next empty space, leading Harry beside me. I patted his side softly and saw, out of the corner of my eye, a dark brown horse trot up beside me.

Turning to see the sneering face of Josh Buckley, I said, "Hello Buckley."

"Copper," he sneered, "I like your pony."

I ignored him and continued petting Harry. I stroked his dark black mane and smoothed it down. Inspecting the saber in it's sheath hanging on the saddle; pretending to be occupied.

"Hey, shorty, want to race?" he asked confidently, the normal snotty rich-boy tone in his voice.

"Nah, maybe later," I wanted to show the man that I was actually in the military to protect my country, not to be a cocky show-off.

"Really, you too scared?" he taunted.

I turned too him and glared, "Hey, Buckley. I'm here to learn, not to beat you in a pathetic little race."

His eyes widened, "You're a coward, so you shut your mouth about beating me!"

"Okay, after drills tomorrow, we'll race," I said confidently. I had never ridden Harry before and he had never rode his horse before. It will be a fair race.

He looked at me, a little taken aback but quickly fixed his expression, "Okay then, it's on!" He held out a hand to shake, without hesitation, I shook it.

At almost perfect timing Major Stuart began walking down the line of calvarymen. "You men will be trained to charge, until perfection. We don't have much time until we will be shipped off to France to help out. Tomorrow we will have our first official practice charge. Myself, Captain Nicholls, and Lieutenant Waverly will join you. Today we will be supervising you, try your best. The sooner you perfect it, the sooner you get to leave for dinner. Perkins," Perkins trotted up with his horse, "show them what to do."

Perkins smirked as Major Stuart walked over to join Captain Nicholls and the Lieutenant. "Mount your horses!"

I grinned and felt a rush of excitement go through me. Putting a foot through the stirrup, I swung my leg over the side of Harry. Sitting comfortably on the saddle I leaned down and patted Harry's head.

"Lets do this, Harry," I murmured.

I looked over to see Buckley have a slight bit of difficulty getting on the saddle. My grin grew even bigger as I turned to watch Perkins.

Perkins explained what we were supposed to do. Soon we were galloping across the field. That may sound easy but with a razor sharp blade out in front of you, it's a bit harder. Harry was an amazing horse, he could run fast, not as fast as the long legged ones, but he was much more nimble. He weaved around and jumped over rocks with ease, which set back the tall ones.

I had difficulty after a while, my arm started getting tired from holding up the heavy sword for so long. Soon I was in the back of the group, being yelled at Perkins to, "Keep your arm up, want the Fritz to think you're weak?" and many more 'encouraging' remarks. Late that night we were finally dismissed when we perfected it, all the men using all their remaining arm strength to do one last perfect charge.

Soon after we led our tired horses to their pens and tied them up for night. I slipped Harry an apple I had saved from lunch. He happily chomped away and nudged my hand gently. Patting his head I left, walking towards the mess hall. Deciding half way through that I wasn't that hungry, I decided just to go back to my tent to rest my arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own WarHorse or anything related to it, and most likely never will. I only own my OCs (which aren't much) and will be nice to the other characters involved.**

Thank you **MustangLover97** for your continued support and thank you **4everYoung93 **for your helpful critique! Also thank you **Sam0728**, I know exactly how you feel! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The next morning I woke up before the trumpet, an early morning mist still floating around the camp. Pulling on my boots with my fancy dark blue and white uniform pants and jacket I walked out to the mess hall to eat breakfast.

After drinking a cold cup of coffee and a piece of stale toast and, of course, cold oatmeal I made my way to the stables. During breakfast the horses had been groomed to perfection.

Harry's dark gray hair gleamed in the sunlight. He grunted happily as I approached. I held out my hand and stroked his silky mane.

"Hi Harry, how are you today?" I asked him in my normal voice. I wanted him to know me, the real me, not the fake man version. He seemed to neigh in response, "I don't have any treats for you today, sorry." He continued sniffing my hand as I began walking over to grab his saddle.

I saw the captain leading his beautiful brown horse down to the field with the Major and his black horse.

Glancing at my small wrist watch I had guiltily stole out of a rich man's pocket, barely managing not to be caught. It was only eight in the morning, I had time for a ride.

I quickly grabbed my saddle and threw it onto Harry's back, grabbing the reigns I led him out to the field. I pulled myself onto the saddle and started at a gallop. We ran into the forest weaving in and out of trees and brush with ease. A small creek ran along in front of us, Harry jumped over it gracefully.

I soon saw two dark blue blobs riding two larger dark shadows. Deciding to show off a bit with Harry I whispered, "Let's do this Harry." I shot off past the two, slightly startling the higher ranked officials. Harry jumped and weaved in and out of trees. Laughing quietly, I slowed Harry down to trot, I would never forget their faces.

Patting Harry's head, I paused as I turned around. The sound of thundering hoofs was getting louder as Captain Nicholls approached. The Major left behind. I grinned and put Harry back to a gallop.

Nicholl's horse ran up, galloping steadily beside Harry, "Want to race, Private?" Nicholls shouted.

"You're on, Sir!" I yelled as I veered slightly to the left, leading us back to the field.

We lined our horses up, side-by-side. We could see faintly in the distance, through the thick fog, men leading their own horses out for the practice charge. I grinned, this will be perfect. If I could beat the Captain, I could defiantly beat Buckley.

"To the starting line of the charge? Okay Private? Fair?" Nicholls said, pointing to the line.

"Yes Sir," I said, "Three, two, one, go!" I yelled. Our horses shot off, Captain Nicholl's horses' legs and Harry's moved in a blur. At first Harry was ahead, but soon the Captain's horse flew past, the Captain yelling, "Go Joey! Good boy!" the whole time.

"Come on Harry! You can do it!" I yelled. He shot forward but Joey still kept ahead of us by a foot. It turns out Harry couldn't do it. We passed the finish line with seconds between us.

"Good job Joey!" Captain Nicholls yelled. Slowing Joey down to a slow walk he waited for me to show up. Men were cheering from the sides as they lined up for the charge.

"Good boy Harry. Good boy," I said softly as I he walked up to trot slowly beside Captain Nicholls. Turning to Captain Nicholls, "Great race, eh?" I gave him a grin.

"Yes it was, your little race horse almost beat me. Good job!" he said giving me a radiant grin.

I felt my heart skip a beat, "Why, thank you. Harry almost beat your amazing Joey. He's probably one of the fastest horses I've ever seen. Where'd you get him?" I asked.

"From a boy in Dartmoor. I am to return him as soon as the war is over," he said, a sad look in his eyes.

'_Ahh so this is the wonder horse, everybody was talking about,'_ I thought to myself. I had heard stories about him and the boy, Albert, I think his name was.

"I should have known, I live in Dartmoor. I heard stories of Albert and his horse," by now we had dismounted our horses and were walking back over to the line. I let Joey sniff my hand and patted his head. "He's a great horse, Albert will be pleased when he returns."

The Captain looked down at his feet, almost guiltily, "Let's just hope he can return."

I was silent for a moment, I had never considered the fact that the horses had a very slim chance of ever returning to their homes. "Well then we must strive to get them back, shouldn't we."

He looked up at me and gave me a small, sad smile, "Yes we shall." Glancing up to see the men had mounted their horses and the Major was preparing for the charge. Letting out a sigh he said, "Great race Private; good luck on the drill. Don't want Perkins giving you another lesson, eh?"

I grinned, "Yes sir, no I would not." He grinned back and mounted Joey. Pulling myself onto Harry's back I watched as he went to join Major Stuart and Lieutenant Waverly in front of the line, towards the middle of the field. I guided Harry towards the line and slid in next to Buckley, accidentally.

"Hey, Midget. Want to have that race now? First to the end of the field wins. At the order?" he asked.

"Okay, it's on. I hope you're ready because you have no chance of winning."

"Really, me not having a chance? You and your slow horse? You couldn't even beat the Captain's lame old brown horse."

I growled and about jumped off my horse into him when the Major, and the Captain trotted up right in front of us. I held onto the rein with a death grip and sat there fuming. Barely hearing anything except the word "Charge", I shot off. Harry seemed to have sensed my anger or heard what Buckley had said because he ran even faster then before. He darted past the small marker where Captain Nicholls had yanked it out of the ground, toward the trees.

I yelled happily when I crossed the finish line far before Buckley. Smirking victoriously, I turned back around to laugh at Buckley. He was utterly livid. He slowed his horse to a stop.

"Glad to see you made it," I said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "I guess my horse isn't so slow, is he?" I laughed and had Harry start walking back to the starting line.

I heard galloping feet behind us and turned around to see Buckley flying towards me. He leaped off his horse into me, tackling me to the ground. He pinned me into the grass and started beating my face in. I felt my nose break and my lip crack. I cried out and brought my knee up to knee him in the groin.

He fell off me with a groan, I smiled viciously, blood running down my face. I raised by boot to kick him in the side but felt arms wrap around me, yanking me away. The Major had arrived, the Captain trailing behind.

"Stand down, Copper!" Major Stuart yelled in my ear. I stilled and he released me. I walked a short distance away from him and looked up and met the Captain's eyes, which were looking down at me disappointedly.

I looked down, not wanting him to see the emotion I know he would have seen in my eyes. I looked up once again to see Buckley leading his horse back to the stables. He was to report back in the Major's cabin after the charge was completed, I as well. I walked over to get Harry but felt someone grab my wrist, the Captain had stopped me.

"You go to the infirmary. I saw what happened, you need to get that nose set," he pulled the reigns gently out of my hands. I furrowed my eyebrows together, why was he being so nice to me? I realized, suddenly, that he must treat me so nicely because he feels bad because I'm so young, just a boy.

I gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Sir." He nodded, and I began walking back to camp.

* * *

An hour later, with my face clean and my nose healing, I walked back to the stables. Tossing an apple up and down nervously. I hoped that I wouldn't get punished to roughly, but I would take it. Men were starting to stream into the stables, taking a break from practice for lunch. I arrived at Harry's stall and fed him the apple.

Petting his head, he grunted happily as he crunched on the apple. Men walked by me and gave me thumb ups and applause. Apparently Buckley wasn't very popular. I grinned and made my way back to the Major's cabin.

* * *

The Major told me to sit in the chair in front of the desk and wait for Buckley to show up. Ten minutes of silence later, Buckley burst the door, grinning like an idiot. Captain Nicholls followed close behind.

The Major cleared his throat after Buckley plopped down in the chair beside me. Captain Nicholls sat in a chair near the window. "So what happened Privates?"

I spoke first, "We were-" but was cut off before I could even get out three words.

"He challenged me to a race. I agreed-" he lied.

"I did not! He challenged me to a race. I didn't want to do it, I wanted to pay attention and defend my country-"

He cut me off again, "So he was coward and backed off. I persuaded-"

"Bullied!"

"…him into racing today."

"He suggested that we race today, during the charge. He insulted my horse and your horse, Captain Nicholls," I said looking at the Captain, who turned his eyes onto Buckley. His normally good-natured blue eyes full of anger.

Buckley turned and looked at me, giving me a look that if looks could kill, I'd surely be dead. I smirked and turned back to the Major, "That just made me mad, so I agreed. I know that wasn't the wisest choice, but I did it anyway. We raced and I beat him, by a long shot, might I add," Buckley opened his mouth to put in his own opinion, but I continued on, "I was walking away, victorious, and he tackled me. You saw the rest," I finished.

Major Stuart glanced from me to Buckley, "So you were the victim?"

"Yes!" I said. Captain Nicholls nodded, agreeing with me, still glaring daggers at Buckley.

"So it was just a normal, old, brawl?" he asked, "Nothing to keep a grudge over? You two will get along, right?"

We nodded, saying nothing. I thanked my lucky stars, no punishment. Except a mark on my permanent record, but, oh well.

"Okay then, I understand you two can work together civilly. In the stables, cleaning up after the horses," he said, satisfied with our answer.

Our mouths fell open in shock, I groaned quietly. Buckley looked down at the floor and glared some more. I looked over at Captain Nicholls, who had a smug look on his face as he looked at Buckley. He shot me a sympathetic grin, I suppressed the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

Turning back to the Major I said, "Yes sir, we will. When does this start?"

"Tomorrow, 0500 sharp. You'll help the workers clean out stables. You will then go eat breakfast, do drills throughout the day and comeback to feed and water the horses at dinner and lunch," he said sternly.

"Yes sir," I said, Buckley mumbled something similar to that.

"Dismissed," the Major said. I stood, saluted, and left.

I walked over to the mess hall, ate dinner, and went back to my tent. I wrote another letter to Amanda, describing the events of today. I told her how I had a feeling that Buckley had some anger issues (that was the highlight of the letter), my description of our punishment, and the 'exciting' charge I was part of. Soon after I peeled off my fancy, slightly bloodstained, uniform and slipped underneath my blanket


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own WarHorse or anything related to it, and most likely never will. I only own my OCs (which aren't much) and will be nice to the other characters involved.**

**Sam0728:** Thank you for reviewing! Yeah being punched in the face does hurt! :)

**MustangLover97:** Thanks for the review! I will change rein soon, sorry about that! :)

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood:** Thank you so much for reading! I love your stories, and I'm truly honored for you to have read mine! I was just wondering, but who's your favorite; Albert or Nicholls? ;) Personally mines Captain Nicholls. :)

* * *

The next day I woke up to someone slapping the side of the tent and saying, "Get up! Our punishment starts now!" I groaned and pulled on my old shirt and vest with my trousers. After I pulled my boots on I crawled out of the tent into the dim light of five o'clock in the morning.

Buckley stood beside the opening, looking exhausted. I stood up and gave him a nod. I guess we're not on speaking terms yet. We started walking down to the stables, where the workers handed us shovels and put us to work.

We shoveled horse manure out of the different pens and stables for a couple hours. With scattered bits of conversations throughout. Finally when the trumpet sounded we were able to go get breakfast.

I walked back to my tent and pulled on my uniform. Wandering over to the nearby pump I splashed some water on my face while washing my hands. I went back to the mess hall and had a meal similar to the one yesterday.

After finishing my 'delicious' meal, I walked back to the stables for another round of drills. From bits of conversations I heard that practice went well yesterday, besides Buckley and I's mishap. Today we would start practicing actually using our swords on the back of an galloping horse. I mentally groaned, I'm not going to have an easy time at this.

* * *

In the first session we practiced swinging and thrusting our swords on the ground, not on a horse. That was easy enough. Then we started trying it on a standing, unmoving horse. That was a tiny bit more difficult, the sword being waved around threw me off balance. Then my arm started up a dull ache again.

Just as I was starting to get the hang of it, we were trotting slowly on the horses. I had a horrible time. Of course on the first charge the Captain, Major, and lieutenant showed up to watch, in which I fell off my horse halfway through. I groaned and stood up, Harry had turned back around when he felt the weight on his back suddenly disappear. No other men had fallen, although some had come close. The three higher ranked men were staring at me.

I growled a few choice curse words under my breath, and hopped back on Harry. We walked slowly back to the starting line, I practiced my swings and thrusts along the way. I had a few near misses, I quickly stopped throwing all my weight at the invisible opponent. Just using my arm muscles, swishing it quickly through the air. That made it easier to stay on the horse, in fact I now had no problem with that by now, but it tired my arm out three times as fast.

I stopped Harry and waited for the rest of the men to come back. We had another try at using the sword on a moving horse but I decided to make up for my blunder before and trotted up to practice right next to Perkins in front of the group. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and snorted, apparently he found my mistake funny. I turned back to the sword and glared at the ground, may as well ignore him. He's a old, crotchety man. I decided not to let him get the satisfaction of seeing me obviously getting angry.

I held my head high and had Harry trot steadily beside Perkins. I grinned and looked over at the three bystanders, the Lieutenant was barely hiding his grin at what I could guess was; Perkin's angry face. The Major was as stoic as usual, but his eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement. Captain Nicholls was starring at the ground, his cheek raised slightly. I grinned and turned back to focusing on the drill.

* * *

We continued the charging drill with a sword for a week. Me beginning to do pushups before bed, after cleaning stalls and at lunch time. My arms were starting to get used to the weight of the sword. Buckley and I continued working on the stalls together, barely talking, as usual.

The man actually wasn't that bad, when he wasn't trying to show off or around his friends. I guess my anger at him is dying down. I didn't mind our punishment so much anymore. My whole body was benefitting from it.

Anyway, in practice we began galloping with our swords, Perkins trusting us that we wouldn't impale ourselves. The men were slowly growing eager for battle, they were tired of the safe, open field. No one has to much problems with the drills anymore, me included.

I was walking back to the mess hall when Captain Nicholls walked up behind me. He began walking beside me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at him, trying to look lost in space.

"Hello Private Copper," he said suddenly.

I jumped slightly at his sudden voice, even though I was fully aware of him being right next to me. "Hello, Sir."

He smiled slightly, noticing my small jump, "How is stable duty going? We're thinking about ending it soon."

I smiled slightly, turning to him, I said, "Pretty good, I actually don't really mind the job. Buckley is actually not such a hot-head when he's not around other people. It would be great though, if you ended it."

He smiled, "And your nose?" he looked at it.

I reached up and felt it, it had slight bruises around the sides and it was a bit tender, otherwise it's healing. May as well tell him what was exactly happening, "Healing."

He nodded, "That's good. You doing okay with the drills?"

"Yeah, need to build up more arm strength though. My arm gets way too tired, way too quickly," I said honestly.

"Yeah, I had a hard time doing that when I first joined too," he said. His eyes becoming nostalgic.

I smiled again, "If I you mind me wondering, when did you join Sir?"

He looked wistfully at me, "I joined the military when I was twenty-one. I was an eager, anxious lad back then," he paused for a minute, "Between you and me, I'm not quite sure of this idea of a Calvary is going to work out that well," he said quietly. He looked disturbed at thought of charging into battle.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would you think that?"

He shrugged, "Just a feeling. A very ominous foreboding," he shook his head slightly. "Lets move on, shall we? Don't want you and the men's moral going down." He smiled, trying to raise the mood.

I see what he meant, but I still couldn't help but feel excited for battle. "How long ago did you join?"

"Ten years ago," he said, "and I never once regretted that decision." He raised his chin slightly, a proud tone to his voice.

Grinning I said, "I want to help my Country, like you, Sir."

He gave me a brilliant smile, but we were at the mess hall and were to go our seperate ways. "I'll leave you to eat now."

"Thanks, Sir," I said. Giving him one last smile I turned to go inside, glowing as I made my way to get food.

After grabbing some edible looking bits of food, I sat down at a empty table, far off in a corner. To my suprise a popular, easygoing guy sat down beside me. I think his name is Steve Rogers. He was a popular member of the 54th Calvary. He was tall, with wavy blond hair, and a well muscled figure. I found him quite handsome. His friends also trailed along behind him.

"Hello, I'm Steve Daniels," he said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, Michael Copper," I said, sounding slightly uncertain.

"Nice to meet you Copper," he said, holding out a hand.

I shook it, "How's it going?"

"Good, you having a easy time at this?"

"I'm getting better," I said truthfully.

"I'm just wondering, but how old are you, Copper?" he asked curiously.

"Twenty, you?" I lied.

A couple of his friends snickered slightly, he glared at them and that made them be quiet. "Sorry about them, I'm 23. There were no wars when I was twenty, otherwise I would have joined earlier."

I smiled, "Thank you for understanding, I want to protect my Country."

"As do I, Copper," he said genuinely. He smiled and looked at one of his friends sitting across from him. He sighed, "It's okay if we sit here right?" I nodded, turning back to my soup, "May as well introduce you guys," he introduced the four men around us.

"David, Michael."

"Nice to meet you Mike," said the brown haired man with a scraggly beard. I nodded and grinned.

"Joe, Michael."

"Hello, heard about you around camp," said Joe, a tall, lanky fellow with jet black hair.

"Aren't I popular, eh?" I asked jokingly. He grinned in return.

"Ray, Michael," Steve said, gesturing to a gaunt, dark brown haired man.

Ray tipped his head acknowledgment, I nodded in return.

"Sean, Michael. Michael, Sean."

Sean, a heavily accented, jolly Irishman said, "Heard about you as well, how's the nose doing?" He ran a hand through his curly red hair, he was the stereotypical Irish man.

"I heard about you guys too. That seems to be a popular question today, it's healing."

He grinned and dug into his own food. The rest of the men, I had a feeling I would get I know as friends, followed his example. I smiled and finished off my food.

"Well, it was nice talking to you guys, but I've got to go. Punishment time!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

They laughed and David spoke up, "Don't make Josh to angry!"

"Yeah! You don't want the rest of your face smashed!" added Joe.

I ginned and stood up. "See you guys." They mumbled replies of their own as I walked away.

I was walking out of the mess hall when I felt it. Mother Nature decided to give me her gift a bit early this month. I gasped and bolted, slowing occasionally to attract less attention, to my tent. I flew inside, grabbing a couple rags and underwear, and shoved them in my pocket. I ran to the nearby outhouse and bolted the door. I desperately ripped off my pants. They were spared and luckily my underwear wasn't completely ruined. I thanked God that Amanda had the forethought to cut up rags for me to use. I did my business and left.

No one seemed to have noticed, except Buckley. I arrived at the stables in full uniform and gasping for breath. Buckley had managed to get about three quarters of the work done. I walked over to my shovel trying to be inconspicuous.

"Where have you been?" he asked snidely.

"I umm-" I paused, "was talking to Captain Nicholls and lost track of time." It was partially true after all, I had been talking to him.

He opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut. He glared at me and continued with his work.

I grinned triumphantly and went to a different pen and began working.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own WarHorse or anything related to it, and most likely never will. I only own my OCs (which aren't much) and will be nice to the other characters involved.**

A/N: Sorry about the confusion over Steve, to anyone who might have gotten confused. I didn't think about the fact he was in World War 2, I forgot about Captain America being in any war. XD I just took Steve Rogers name because it suited how the character looks, and I like Chris Evans. Sorry once again! I hope that clears it up!

**Sam0728**: Sorry about the confusion once again, I really didn't think about that part. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**DestierSnowflakeMoonwood**: I'm sorry about the long wait, had a busy week. Don't thanks for reading your stories they're awesome! :) Thanks for the review!

**Stephanie**: Thank you for review! It made me do happy dance when I got it! ;) I'm happy you're enjoying my story!

**Jadlynn**: Thank you for reviewing, I'm pretty proud of my story! :)

* * *

A couple days later as we were doing galloping charges practice I nearly fell off my horse. A wave of pain made me double forward slightly, not enough for anyone to notice but enough for me nearly to loose my grip of the reins. I groaned quietly, trying to ignore the horrible cramps. We continued doing practice charging and sword wielding for hours. I was nearly crying by the end, pain relentlessly crashing down on me.

I stiffly jumped down from my horse. I slowly made my way back to the stables. Near Harry's pen a stable boy ran up.

Taking Harry's reins from me he said hurriedly, "The Major and Captain Nicholls wish to see you."

I nodded, "Thanks," I walked off. I tried to ignore the horrible pain in my midsection, I should be used to it. Luckily I had perfected a way to walk, without showing to much pain and grimacing, but still looking normal. I walked along to the tent, Buckley joining me about halfway there.

"Looks like we get to talk about our punishment today," he said.

"Yep, seems like it."

"Do you like these two? They're so, I don't know, serious," he exclaimed.

I turned to him and said indignantly, "They are our superior ranked officials, they have to be strict."

"Yeah, so, they could be less serious."

"War is serious, it's not a game that you eventually get good at. You need to be great from the start to win," I said, feeling proud from my lecture.

He grunted a response, looking steadily ahead.

"Why did you join, Buckley?" I asked curiously.

He turned to glare at me, "Why should I tell you?" he asked, his tone hostile.

"Just curious," I replied cheerily.

He shook his head, slightly disgruntled.

We were at the small cabin. I walked through the door, I slammed the door shut before he could walk in behind me. I smirked, the Captain raised an eyebrow and I heard a loud thump come from behind the door. I gulped, I didn't think about them being in there already, and apparently Buckley ran into the door. I glanced at Captain Nicholls with wide eyes but he didn't seem show any amusement, but I swear I saw the corner of his lip twitch slightly.

Luckily, the Major wasn't in the room. I saluted the Captain and hurriedly went over to the chair I sat in last time. At that moment the Major opened the door, scowling at me, leading Buckley inside. Buckley glared and rubbed his head as he plopped into the chair beside me. I turned away, staring at the ground.

"Ahem," the Major said politely, getting both of our attentions. "That right there was a example of why you two were punished. Your punishment would have been over. I was going to tell the BOTH of you this but not anymore," he emphasized the both part, I felt my eyes going wide. Not another month of working with Buckley!

"Lieutenant Copper gets two more weeks of work, you clearly have had to many chances. Private Buckley's punishment is over, on the other hand." I internally groaned, I was being an idiot.

Buckley happily said, "Yes Sir!" He enthusiastically hopped up out of his chair and saluted Major Stuart. After he was dismissed he walked over to the door and looked at me, giving me a evil grin.

I grumbled, glaring at the ground, "Yes Sir," and stood up. I saluted Major Stuart and gave Captain Nicholls a nod. I stood up ramrod straight and stared at the ground as I walked out of the room.

That _totally_ made my day, an extended punishment and cramps. At the thought of cramps I nearly doubled over in pain. I heard the door squeak open behind me and began shuffling away, trying move my midsection as little as possible. Captain Nicholls cheerily walked up beside me.

"Hey, Copper," he said happily, "I have good news." He looked at my face, waiting for my reaction. I grunted in response. His smile faltered a little but knew his news would cheer me up. "You only have a week of punishment now!"

He looked pleased with himself, I couldn't help but feel bad that I wasn't to excited about it. I tried to sound excited as I forced out, fighting against waves of pain, "Thanks Sir. The less amount of work, the better."

His smile came back completely, happy that I was happy about his help. "No problem, happy to help. I thijnk Major Stewart was being a tiny bit to harsh."

I nodded, cringing as another wave of pain hit me. He noticed, "What's wrong?"

I nearly panicked, "Stomach ache," I said a bit to quickly. He narrowed his eyes, and began to say something but I quickly cut him off, "Thank you Sir, I should probably go to work."

He looked skeptical but nodded, saying, "It's fine, no need to thank me. Are you sure you're fine?"

I spun around, "Yes Sir, thank you Sir." I began to walk away once again.

"Call me James, you say Sir to much," he said behind me.

"Call me Michael then!" I called over my shoulder.

"Okay, Michael," he said, sounding thoughtful.

* * *

Oh how I wished he knew my real name. I thought later after dinner. The pain had lessened so I could focus on other things. I wish I could have met him out of the Military. We could have been friends, wait scratch that, I think we kind of are friends now but… I would like to be friends with him as the real me. I sighed and returned to feeding each and every horse without any help.

I heard someone saunter up behind me, I spun around to see Steve right behind me. I nearly squeaked out of fright.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said calmly.

"It's fine," I said, my eyes huge.

"Are you a woman?" his question was so non-sequitur, that I momentarily froze. My whole plan was over, I would not become a famed war hero that would amaze the world when I announced I was a girl. I would not set a path for women to be equal to men and have rights. I wouldn't get to have Harry, know James, or serve my country. It was over, he somehow knows and has probably told someone.

Snapping out of my momentarily frozen stance, I remembered he doesn't know for certain. I tried to sound offended as I said, "No I'm a man, why would ask that?"

He just smirked and said, "I don't believe you."

He want me to prove "Well I don't really have to prove anything, since I am a MAN!"

"I didn't want to see that, show me your chest. Otherwise I'll tell everyone you're a girl," he was blackmailing me!

If he told anyone I'd eventually have to be… checked out. I sighed, it was either tell him or be caught by everyone. After glancing over my shoulder at the tents and making sure no one was around, I slowly unbuttoned my vest and pulled up my shirt. My bound chest would not change anything, it was obvious I had breasts.

I held my breath as he glanced down and back up.

"I was right then."

"Yes."

Silence

"Will you tell anyone?"

He shook his head mutely, looking thoughtful.

"I joined to help, not be a nurse helping people that rarely had a hope for living."

He was still was silent.

"Talk, please."

"I respect you."

"Pardon?"

"I respect you, you're a brave woman. I don't even know your name."

By then I had been fixing my vest, "I'm Rose, Rose Copper."

He smiled, "Pretty name."

I felt embarrassed, "Not a pretty face though."

He frowned, "Your face is beautiful."

"Then why does it pass as a man's?"

He looked stumped, "Because we are told you're a man and we don't look into it anymore."

"How did you find out I was a woman?"

"Your blue eyes sparkle in a way that only a woman's could. Your voice occasionally goes to a bit more higher pitch, but that was barely noticeable."

I couldn't help but feel proud of myself, he called me beautiful. Even though I wasn't, he was one of the few people who have ever said that to me. "Do you have a girlfriend at home, Mr. Rogers?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Nah, never had the time. Needed to work," he walked over and lean against the wall. I went over, I had finished with my work, I leaned against the wall beside him.

"At least I can talk in my normal voice now," I said, my voice growing softer. Pulling off my cap I ran a hand through my short brown hair. I sighed, looking at the starry night sky.

A cool breeze swept past us, I instinctually scooted closer to Steve. Huddling up against his side. Realizing what I did I jolted back, going back to my own place and sunk to the ground.

He sat down beside me, "You have a beautiful voice Rosie."

I smiled slightly, and closed my eyes and laid my head back against the wall. "Thank you," I whispered quietly.

He said nothing in return and I felt myself fall asleep.

* * *

I woke with a start, a warm breath tickling the top of my head. A soft, heavy thing sat on top of my head. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Steve's uniform looking dull in the dark. I carefully pulled my watch out of my pocket, not wanting to disturb Steve.

It was two in the morning. I looked around at the corner we were hidden in, no one would notice us at a glance. Hopefully no one happened to wander upon us in the night, that might… complicate things. Steve stirred slightly, muttered something, and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I silently groaned and tried to disengage myself from his grip.

I thanked God that my cramps were gone, and that I could move with ease once more. Finally getting his arms off me, without waking him up, that man was a heavy sleeper, I began to scoot away from him.

Just as I about made it away, I felt strong arms snake around my waist, pulling me into him. "Stay, no one will find us," he murmured into my ear.

I turned my head to look at him wanting to say I had to go, but he took it totally the wrong way. Before I knew it, he was kissing me. I froze, pushed him away and flew to the nearest pen. "What the HELL?" I hissed. I knew that was improper but, seriously, why would he do that?

He furrowed his brow, "Wasn't that what you intended me to do?"

"NO! Why would you assume something like that?" I snapped. I glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest. I did not like HIM in that way, sure he was handsome and strong and… getting off topic! I don't like HIM!

"Most girls would love me to kiss them," he said, casually picking at his nails. Still sitting on the ground with his elbow supporting him.

I had to admit that most girls would bowl over others to get that man, I huffed in indignation however. "Well I'm not like most girls."

"True, but why won't you kiss me?"

"'Cus I won't."

His eyes sparkled in curiosity, I mentally face palmed myself, why had I been so vague? "There's someone else isn't there- don't give me that look, ohhh and he's in camp,"he paused, "Here if I tell me who he is I'll tell you how I could tell."

I really don't know why I won't kiss him, but the thought of me liking someone else planted a tantalizing seed. My thoughts flew towards the man I had been trying NOT to get infatuated with this whole time. I sighed and nodded, not really wanting to tell him who but wanting to know how he knew.

"You can't tell anyone else."

"I will not, and you can't tell anyone about me either."

"I won't," he took a deep breath, "There was once was this girl, I loved her, at least I think I did. She lived in Dartmoor but was visiting Castlebay, where I worked, for a while," he sighed, "I told her how much I liked her. She was going to school for a couple years.

"When I came up to her, her eyes sparkled like yours, but she said she didn't love me, she had the same look in her eyes like what you had. She told me she liked another boy in her college. My heart broke, that's really why I hadn't dated anyone, that was a couple months before I joined. I'm sorry I kissed you, you reminded me so much of her."

He did look heartbroken, I sunk down beside him, wrapping an arm tentatively around his shoulders, "It's okay, don't be sorry," I paused and quietly asked, "Who was she?"

He leaned against me slightly and said, "Amanda Lawson."

My heart nearly stopped, how could she? Amanda was my best friend and didn't even mention she met a gorgeous, sweet guy who fell in love with her. All she said was that a boy broke her own heart, when he said he didn't like her. "I know her," I whispered.

He froze, scooting away from me, "What, how?" hurt was coming off him in waves.

"She's my best friend… she's the only person who knows I'm here. She never told me about you, I'm sorry."

The small glint of hope in his eyes disappeared the moment I said those words. I sucked in a deep breath, suddenly very guilty. "That man that she liked didn't like her, she's as free as a wild horse." I looked at the sleeping white horse nearby

He made a small noise of acknowledgement but continued on, silent as a grave.

"Would you like to write her? I could tell her that one of my buddies needed someone to talk to besides the men in camp. You can't say anything about this night or that I'm a woman or anything. I can't be caught," I said quickly, it's the least I could do.

He looked up at me and thought for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then."

"I shall get back to you," I said as I tried to sneak off without finishing the rest of the deal.

"Hey you have to tell me the rest," he said, a wicked look in his eyes.

"I'm doing you a favor, I don't have to help you anymore. You owe me."

"You volunteered to help me, I did not ask. You have to fulfill the end of the agreement."

"Hmmph!" I said as I crossed my arms. "Captain Nicholls," I said quickly, barely understanding what I said myself.

"Huh?" apparently Steve didn't understand either. "Captain Nicholls?" maybe he did. I stood up, ready to climb into my warm, inviting tent. As I began walking away he called out behind me, "What did you say?"

"I already told you, Steve!" I called over my shoulder.

He laughed and said, "Oh, Captain Nicholls, I can't believe it!" he sounded as if he was rolling on the ground laughing.

I was tempted to turn around and rip him a new one but decided to just use a subtle hand gesture instead. After I did that he found it even funnier. "Bye Steve," I called over my shoulder.

"Bye Rose! Thanks, and best of luck with your love life!" he called out quietly.

"You too!" I said, shooting him a grin.

* * *

I eventually made it to my tent. Sounds of sleeping men surrounded me as I flopped down onto the ground, without undressing, into my bed. I soon fell asleep, happily snoring away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own War Horse and probably never will.**

**A/N**: I was reading about British Calvary training and it said that Calvary troops were trained on both Calvary warfare and normal soldier fighting. So Rose and the rest of the men will be learning how do fight in the normal war as well, that way if they have to use it, they'll have the skills to do it. Sorry about the super long wait! I've been busy with real life stuff. Some inspiration I got for this chapter was this Conan video:

watch?v=Nh5usbtyFck&feature=youtube_gdata_player

Anyway, enjoy!

**MustangLover97**: I wish I knew a guy like Steve, but, alas, I do not. If I ever find one I might be iffy on letting you know about him. ;) Thanks for reviewing, you're awesome! :D

**DestierSnowflakeMoonwood**: Steve's story made me aawww too. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**SilverTortoise**: I did take my inspiration for Steve from the Captain America character but I'm not going to have him in the story. I'd have to change a lot of things in the story that I have planned out in my mind, but a crossover would be pretty cool. Thanks for the review and story follow! :D

**disneyylandacidtrip**: Thank you, I really do try to work hard on this story! :)

**Nony**: Thank you for telling me about the Nazi thing, I hadn't even thought about that! Thank you for the review as well, your English is pretty good so need to apologize. I'm happy that Rose isn't a Mary-Sue I try to make her pretty realistic. Thanks again! :)

**Stephanie**: Thank you! Your reviews are enough to keep me motivated and for me to try my best not to get constructive criticism. :) I was being pretty mean to Rose, wasn't I? I'm going to lay off on the harshness towards Rose now. Here's your long awaited chapter! :D

* * *

I woke up that morning, exhausted from my talk with Steve, but having enough sleep to get me through the rest of the day. I dragged myself out of the tent, yawning noisily as I did so. I drowsily made my way through the camp as the rapidly becoming normal mist floated about. I wandered through, taking my time, and lazily shoving my hands in my pockets. No one was awake, it was so peaceful and quiet that it almost made me forget that this was a war training camp. The realization of that not all of us would come back hit me like a ton of bricks, I nearly doubted my "brilliant" plan, but I shook off the horrible feeling and sped up towards the stables.

Later as the sun was rising and the trumpet was about to sound; I was finishing my job. Men were up and about, unusually before the wake up call, because of the excitement for normal combat training. We were to also learn how to fight in a normal combat situations along with normal Calvary horseback riding procedures, you never know when a moment like that will arise. Like I said, people were excited, they liked the change in the daily routine, I along with them. I was tired of the constant charges and drills we were so used to having.

A loud snort interrupted my thoughts, I turned back to the horse in front of me and realized it was Captain Nicholl's horse, Joey. His big brown eyes stared at me as I returned to my shoveling. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he continued looking at me, I reached up a hand for him to sniff. He shied away at first but slowly raised his nose up to press it into my palm. I patted his nose, observing his beautiful features, he really was a great horse.

"Joey being good?" I heard someone say from from behind me.

I turned to see Captain Nicholls as I felt a smile spread across my face, " Of course he is, hows he doing?"

He took a couple steps forward to stand to beside me patting Joey's head. He looked at me and said, "Yes he is, rides well and is a great, lovable horse."

"Still as fast as usual?" I asked, thinking back to our race.

"Of course, Harry still a little racehorse?"

"Yep, nearly as fast as Joey," I said daringly.

"Is that a challenge I hear? You think you can beat the amazing James Nicholls and his lightning fast horse: Joey!" he said dramatically.

"I _know _wecan beat you! Harry the rocket and Michael the supreme are ready to beat the great Captain Nicholls any day!" I haughtily replied.

"You're on Private Copper!" he said, a glint in his eye. "Grab your horse and saddle up, you're excused from the rest of your duties until this race is finished- no, I mean, I win this race!" he smiled and waved me off towards Harry.

"Yes Sir!" I yelled as I ran off to my horse. I grabbed my saddle and threw it onto his back. I quickly strapped it on and opened up the pen, leading Harry back towards James. He was already waiting on top of Joey by the pen. I climbed onto Harry and side-by-side Captain Nicholls and I trotted out of the stables.

As we were nearing the practice field while challenging and mocking each other jokingly, I began to realize something. We were… friends, a commanding officer and a disguised woman were friends.

'_And that's all we'll ever be,'_ I thought to myself, I should have never thought or wished we could be something more. If I ever told him or if he ever found out I'd be kicked out immediately… or worse.

My silence must have been noticed because the Captain said, with a slight tinge of worry to his voice, "Are you all right Copper, you're unusually quiet."

I gave him a half-hearted smile, "Just thinking."

"I hope the thought of me beating you doesn't worry you too much," he said kiddingly but suddenly got serious, "but really though, what's bothering you?"

I looked at him but quickly looking away. I felt the slightest bit of guilt for lying to him and the rest of the guys, but more especially; to him. I didn't want him dying or anyone else on that matter. I studied the dark trees around us as we slowly clip-clopped to the starting line.

"The thought of war- of anyone dying to be precise- kind of scares me," I looked back at him, he had a hard look on his face, "Then I have to think, _'come on Mate, this what you signed up for!'_'"

"I'm not going to lie, but it kind of makes me feel that way as well. I don't want to write any letters to families that say their young boys will never return home." He was staring straight forward, his mouth set in a firm line, it looked as if he was desperately trying not to let horror of it all show on his face.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't have the job that has nearly the amount of emotional toll as you have," I said, reaching over and patting him slightly on the shoulder.

He looked at me and gave me the slightest smile, "It's okay, and why do our conversations always lead up to this dark, dismal place?" He scrunched up his eyebrows, "Come on, let's race!"

I nodded happily. We led our horses up to the starting line, lining them up so their front hooves were firmly on the slight indent in the ground.

"Remember where that marker was during our very first charge? The one I yanked out of the ground before Major Stewart," he gloated.

"Yes, vaguely," I said remembering back to that day.

"That's the finish line, okay?"

"Okay."

A smile grew on both of our faces as we both counted down to zero. "THREE... TWO... ONE... GO!" we yelled in sync.

Our horses took off, Harry darting right behind Joey. We were soon neck in neck, no one in front of the other. He looked over at me, I glanced at him to see a mocking smile on his face as I bit the inside of my cheek, I was planning on winning. We shot towards the finish, our horses steadily keeping up with each other. Throughout the bolt to the finish line we moved in out of first and last lace before our horses crossed at the exact same time without a space between us.

We flew past the finish line at a tie. I was laughing at the outcome, Nicholls could not let me beat him. He slowed Joey to a stop grinning from ear to ear.

"I was going easy on you!" he called over to me.

"Sure you were! Looks like Harry's gotten better since the last time we raced, eh?" I asked, turning Harry around in a wide circle.

He led Joey over beside me as we began going back to the Stables. Helpers and soldiers combined were beginning to drag equipment for our drills today into the field. Targets were being set up around the makeshift shooting range, obstacle courses being created, and areas were being marked for the multiple groups along with the different drill courses were all being set up. The whole ordeal made me excited, the daily routine was about to get a little bit faster paced.

He just smiled and shook his head at my last statement. He then joined in on the observing of the whole set up. I saw him out of the corner of my eye glance at me, studying my reaction. It seems to me that he truly cared for me, perhaps he saw me as little brother and him as the guiding older one.

Inwardly I smiled, the thought of him being a protective older brother was adorable. I pictured him as a boy, standing proudly with his younger brother standing beside him. I turned to him, saying out-of-the-blue, "Did you have any siblings James?"

He gave me a quizzical look, "A older and younger sister," suddenly my mental image changed, "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "Just wondering," I said, sounding slightly detached from the conversation, "What do they do?"

"Well my older sister's a journalist, working around in India at the moment actually, and my younger sister is an aspiring actress," he sighed, "I miss them and Mum and Dad." He looked at me with a curious light in his eyes, "What about your family?"

I smiled slightly, this was the only thing I tell most of the truth about, "My father died of Tuberculosis when I was seven, so my mother raised me. She was a seamstress, made beautiful dresses. She raised me to never underestimate a woman's strength and to be like my father, a hard working farmer who honestly earned his wages."

"I'm sorry about your father. I am sure he was a great man, wh-" he started.

I waved my hand, cutting him off, "No need to be sorry, what's in the past is in the past. No need to worry, and thank you for understanding though."

He smiled apologetically, "I agree with your mother, never underestimate a woman's power." His warm, beautifully blue eyes looked into mine. I nodded and turned forward to steer Harry around the many men working around us.

As we neared the stables we dismounted our horses for the crowd of men made it a by to difficult to guide our horses around. Men were swarming around the area where we first got our uniforms. I could not see over the heads of the tall men what was being given out.

Nicholls noticed my difficulties and with a amused tone of voice said, "They're assigning rifles for our drills today. They'll hand out ammunition later on at the lessons."

I looked up at him, realizing how tall he actually was. His tall, lean frame towered over me. Luckily I wasn't actually a man otherwise I'd be ashamed of my height. "Thanks Sir," I said ruefully.

"James," he corrected and continued leading his horse towards it's pen.

We led our horses back in silence, thoughts drifting in and out of our minds. I know that they were completely different, for I was thinking of the man beside me. Thinking of how much I… liked him. My level of fondness of him was quickly escalating out of my control.

He on the other hand was probably thinking of his short, little, hot-tempered companion. Wondering how in the world he became acquainted with this small man. I laughed on the inside, the thought of his reaction if he ever found out who I really was would be somewhat amusing. He would be shell-shocked or it could be worse; he could be absolutely furious.

His voice broke me out of my thoughts, we had reached Joey's pen, "Well Michael, that race was a very adrenaline inducing event. I should very much enjoy another, just to prove to you that my horse is, indeed, the fastest!"

I snorted, "I don't know about that, Harry and I have been getting better at ridding of the late, so you better watch out."

He raised an eyebrow, a bemused expression on his face, "Are you sure about that? Joey may have been just having a bad day."

"I'm positive," I said smartly.

"Okay, you might be right," he turned around and put Joey back in his pen, "But Joey still did pretty okay."

"Yeah, I guess he did," I said, slightly disgruntled from the lack of praise towards Harry.

He noticed, "Harry did a magnificent job as well!" I perked up a bit, he smiled at that, "I should probably leave you to go help out with the set up," he glanced around the people bustling about before quickly turning back to me, "Great job at the race today and good look at drills!"

"Thanks James, and same to you, Joey did wonderful! Good luck as well," I said, turning around after he nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

In the next chapter I'll have what happens at the drills, sorry for the wait again! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey you people! I'm sorry beyond words for the wait. Real life gets busy sometimes and I should burn in hell for being such a crappy updater. Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews, they all mean so much to me! Oh yes, and by the way I changed Steve Roger's name to Steve Daniels, just to avoid the whole 'Captain America' confusion.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just writing about without any profit whatsoever.

**The Hunters Moon**- I can't spoil anything, sorry. :) I do agree that he should get over the shock of finding out and just go 'oh what the hell' and go with it. :D

**MustangLover97-** I am so terribly sorry for the wait. :( Also sorry about the lack of Steve in this chapter, but I promise he'll be showing up some more later on.

**Stephanie-** Aww, thank you! I try to make the story realistic, at least in the feel of it. It's hard to write, so trust me, the long waits kill me as well. I am so terribly sorry about that by the way. I suck and I know it. Thanks for reviewing again!

**Cosmos Angle and Yami Chaos**- Thanks for the review! It's much appreciated.

**ToxicSoap04**- Thanks for reading! I went back and fixed Fritz, thanks for the tip.

**Nony-** Your English is perfectly readable, thanks for reading!

**Spanglishninja-** Here's your long awaited chapter! Thanks!

**Shade815-** Finally updated, enjoy! :)

**Tazzy3212-** A bit of talking is at the end of the chapter, hope it keeps you interested! :D

**Moonlight-** Hope you come back to read more! Thanks for the review.

**Eternal3007- **Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot! :D

**BroccoLoki-** Fixed that issue! Nice username! ;)

**seasidewriter1-** Thanks for understanding how stories tend to be hard to right and life gets in the way of things! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! :D

**LeiraStarofTheSea-** Thanks for telling me that, otherwise I would not realized the level of confusion it caused. Here's your promised chapter!

**WarriorDragonElf54-** That made sense, thanks for reviewing! :D

* * *

Men were lined up in a long line as sloppily as any battalion of part-time infantrymen could be. The once nervous, brand new volunteers were much more confident than they were all those weeks before when they first arrived. They chatted amiably amongst themselves and slouched forward, casually kicking at the ground and displaying all the unwanted casual and unalert traits that were about to beat out of them, of course only in the phrase of the word. They were so absorbed in their own business that no one really gave me any attention except for a few quizzical glances thrown my way. I looked along the crooked line to catch sight of any familiar faces, finally caught Steve's eye and he looked clearly relieved. I was about to make my way over to his side when, of course, the Major, Captain, and Perkins arrived.

"Stand up straight," barked the Major, "The first day you blokes lined up did not look anything like this. Your decorum is gone and that will not get you to pass by. Do you understand?"

We 'yes-sir'ed in unison, quickly adjusting our stances to a ram rod straight row of men. He nodded curtly and they separated us into two groups, one group went to the exercise part of the and the other went to the part where different higher ranked people taught us the basics on how to correctly fight on a battlefield. I was assigned to the later.

* * *

Men inside the field were being taught the primary movements and were doing strength building exercises. Nearby in a section partially covered by the woods and the other half by the field people were being taught how to make use of cover and concealment. In a space next to them, with some hastily set up fence around it, was the shooting range. Only a few people in dire need target practice help were over there. My group was being lectured by Captain Nicholls, specifically on how we needed to monitor teammates and leaders, especially without any distractions; for the enemy could sneak up at any moment.

We moved about in the cover concealment and shooting range a bit more and had a few more lectures before finally moving onto a more physically active part of the day. After about two hours of this an officer was quickly assigned to the group, and we were off to run some laps. The men and I began jogging softly around the field. It all seemed easy enough, but you should learn not to assume things.

After finishing one lap, the bulky officer in charge of us ushered us into three columns. Soon we began marching, around and around the field without stopping. After three laps I was panting, after two sprints around the field I was dying. Men were sweating head to toe, me included. My estimation on how fit I was was very far off. I was on the verge of just slowing to a jog when the officer yelled a quick, "Fall in!" and we quickly went into the three columns to marche over to the strength building area.

My lungs were burning from lack of use and many of the men who were used to hard farm work, but had been out of practice for months, were somewhat shell shocked. They probably haven't felt out of shape for a day of their life, the scrawny rich boys, on the other hand, were panting non-stop, complaining about the work. The regret of not bringing my canteen was terrible, what I would do for a sip of water was amazing.

Just as a small amount of air was returning to my lungs we were doing pushups and crunches. We did quick sets of each for about twenty minutes, short one minute breaks in-between repetitions. The officer was relentless, not taking pathetic tries lightly. His 'encouraging' yells were aimed directly at our ears and spit was deliberately spat at our faces. I can't say that I was not yelled at a couple of times.

After that lovely trial was finally done, I felt like I was going to puke, my mouth was dry and my lips were cracked. My muscles were protesting at the slightest move. I stood up shakily and glanced around. Men were red in the face and grimacing at the feeling of dragging their exhausted bodies off the ground. The only familiar face was Ray, so I wandered over to him.

After a short five minute break we were off to the obstacle course. The course was the standard agility/timeliness challenge any infantryman could go through, barb wire and all. At first it was easy, I flitted around corners at a soft jog, trying to distract myself from the dull ache in my legs and the burning in my lungs. I let myself think that would be the extent of it.

That was a terrible mistake, we were soon told to pair up with someone else. Almost everyone had a friend in that group except me. I say that because I can't really call Ray a friend, more like an acquaintance. He was always a very quiet, brooding type of a fellow. With dark eyes and a long drawn out face. The quick glance to his eyes and the small nod of his head was the only form of communication we had. I silently moved back over to him, dreading whatever task would come next.

As we formed a line in front of the course, we were told that we had to beat our partner through the obstacle course otherwise we would have to run it again multiple times. I glanced at Ray's long legs and immediately knew I would lose. Breathing in deeply I stared straight ahead, waiting for our turn.

Just as we got behind the starting line Ray finally gave his only sign of acknowledging the whole thing by murmuring two words, "I'm sorry."

I nodded understandingly and just like that we were off.

Minutes after I completed my rounds I stumbled out of the course, sweating and cursing. Ray beat me by a long shot, not that I blame him for trying to win. The extra lap had drained me, I absolutely hated being timed or rushed at something.

We were finally at the last part of the exhausting day. We once again had to run, only this time it was fifteen minutes straight, with sprints thrown in randomly at the blow of the whistle.

In between the sweat pouring down my face and the small droplets of rain, which I semi-consciously noticed began to fall down, I wouldn't be surprised if I was crying. The pain in my legs was like there was a fire raging through my bones. I was gasping in air, barely shuffling along.

* * *

The loud yell of the Major's voice gave us the signal of dismissal. Many of the men staggered back towards camp, covered in mud and sweat. Others just collapsed, trying their best to regain their breath. I, on the other hand, hurried to the woods. Vomit made it's way up my throat. The pain, soreness, and dehydration, oh dear God, was indescribable. Tears rolled down my cheeks as another wave of nausea hit me.

As I retched some more I heard the sounds of someone walking up behind me. "Hey Steve," I called back in my normal voice, not bothering to look to see who it was.

"No, you have me wrong. I am not Private Daniels," came back the calm voice of the Captain.

My tired brain snapped back alert, a thousand and one excuses coming to mind. I swiveled around to face him, my gruff voice back in place, "Oh, sorry-" I began coughing, my throat was much too dry to talk. I felt my eyes get watery again, it was literally against my will that my body was acting like this. In response to the chance of a few droplets of water finding their way down my cheek I turned back around, hiding my face. Branches snapped as he made his way towards me.

I felt a small weight land on my back, I glanced up to see James looking down at me. His face radiated sympathy or was it almost... empathy? About that I wouldn't be surprised, he was once the soldier in training just like I was. He patted my back gently as I stood up. I hastily brushed my face off, and smoothed back my hair.

"Come on Old Sport, you need some water," he said, a reassuring arm was wrapped around my shoulders as he helped me out of the woods.

I looked up at the darkening sky, heavy raindrops continued to fall. The field was vacant, a fresh new trail of mud around it marked the toils of many feet. In the distance you could see small silhouettes stumbling towards the camp, ready to flop down on their beds and sleep the night away. I also wanted to drag myself to bed immediately, but Nicholls was right, I needed water.

In companionable silence we made our way back to camp. I was thankful for this, I couldn't get myself to talk. Instead I just walked, matching his long strides across the grass. Watching out of the corner of my as raindrops dripped down off the brim of his hat. The dimming light made the contours of his cheekbones stand out. Occasionally the light of the rising moon caught his bright blue eyes. The night was beautiful and almost perfect, except for that tiny little lie that made me able to walk next to him right then.

That thought sobered me, the sheer weight of living under this 'costume' was huge. If Steve hadn't been there before to know the real me I would have cracked. I could have told the Captain right then and there as we strode across the field. That softness in his voice probably would have turned into anger and shame, no longer pity or whatever he felt right then. Maybe he would have been shocked, running off, leaving me to wonder what my fate would have been from there, but that didn't happen. Although the impulse to tell him was killing me I kept my lips sealed. I quickly snapped my attention away from him, no need to tempt myself more.

His sudden voice snapped me out of my reverie as we entered the camp, "You okay?" He was looking down on me, his tone soft and caring. I was suddenly filled with shame.

"Yes, just tired," I muttered, keeping my eyes low. My mother always said my emotions could be read plainly off my face, if you looked hard enough. I had a feeling he would be the type to read my body language. Hell, he already has in the past.

"You'll get used to it, trust me, I was in your same position," he did not sound nostalgic at all.

"I'm sure you miss it terribly," sarcasm laced my tone.

He snickered slightly, "Envy rages through my bones every time I see you gentlemen run a lap."

I glanced up at him, "Of course that's what happens. I appreciate every sore muscle I got from today."

"Then I'm sure you will love this next week of doing these exciting drills," he chuckled. All I did was glare back up at him, his smile grew wider, "Although it would be wise to bring a canteen."

"That, I agree with you on," I said as we entered the mess hall. Men were scattered about, talking softly to each other and bidding others goodnight.

He nodded his head approvingly, "Good, I will leave you to get some water. Please bring some tomorrow, seeing you and the men like that today was terrible."

"Yes sir, I will."

"Well then, goodnight Mr. Copper."

"Good night Sir," I saluted him and he saluted back before turning on his heel. "And Captain," I spoke up, causing him to turn back around, "Thank you for waiting for me back there, it was quite... terrible."

"James, Copper, call me James," he smiled reassuringly, "And no need to thank me; couldn't leave you out there all alone, could I?" With that he walked away, back out into the moonlight.

I smiled at his retreating back before turning to get some water.

* * *

**One last thing:** Merry Christmas or whatever it is you may be celebrating out there! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own War Horse or anything related to it, and most likely never will. I only own my OCs (which aren't much) and will be nice to the other characters involved.

A/N: To all my followers, reviewers, and favorites... I love you all! Thank you for the support on this story. It takes a lot of effort on my behalf to get these things written out, writer's block sucks big time. I'm so sorry for the wait and you all owe katy-the-platypus a big thank you for getting me back into writing gear. Here's your long awaited chapter! :)

* * *

Our drills continued on for the next week. Nothing eventful happened, people talked quietly, although not just out of exhaustion. The work was still hard, but news that the war had become worse made its way upon the camp. Troops were jittery and ready for the impending call to arms we were training for. After a particularly straining day I woke up late. Instead of around three hours early, I woke up right at the sound of the trumpet. Scrambling out of bed and pulling on a shirt takes skill. As I bolted through the camp, I wouldn't be able to finish all the work, to get to the stables. Arriving I was surprised to see Ray, Joe, David, Sean, and Steve shoveling away for me.

"What a pleasant surprise," I said loudly, making Steve's head shoot up from his work. His hair was messy and his his clothes were rumpled, but his lopsided grin made my heart ache. Luckily the postage man came along to gather up the men's most recent letters. Amanda was about to get a long one, and she wouldn't be getting another one soon.

"Couldn't leave you to do all the work, could we?" Sean said, his forehead beaded with sweat. "Nah, we couldn't. Sh- he, he deserved some help," Joe said dumbly. My mouth fell open and I felt my cheeks turn slightly red, which was a rare occurrence in itself. "You told _them_!" I hissed at Steve, who cowered behind a nearby horse.

"It's okay! They won't tell anybody," he said hurriedly, glancing around nervously.

"It wasn't for you to tell anyone!" The caustic edge to my voice making him visibly flinch. He got the idea that I was furious. I stomped up to him, the the guilt evident on his face. He was a good head taller then me when he was standing up straight, so when I stuck a finger in his chest I had to crane my head back to chew him out.

"You said you wouldn't tell, but you did! I may as well tell everyone that you are not the smooth talker that everyone thinks you are!" I snapped. I twirled around and opened my mouth to yell at the nearest person to me. A few men were walking by, a devilish grin spread on my face, but before I had a chance to tell them I felt a hand grab my shoulder and twist me back around. Steve looked sorry and somewhat exasperated with my over reaction, but that just fueled my anger.

He opened up his mouth to say something but before he could say it I cut him off. "I helped you, and I trusted you," I said quietly. He looked down with an abashed look on his face. Feeling satisfied that he felt the same way I did, I turned on my heel and stomped off, storming through the camp, shoving past anyone in my way.

"Watch it!"

I spun around to face a, as usual, angry Buckley. I walked straight up to him. Standing at a far enough distance that I didn't have to look up to him. I sneered, "Buckley could you just grow up? I didn't do anything to you to make you hate me so much," I walked up to his slightly shocked face, "I'm tired of you walking all over me. You whiny pig, you're not scary, okay? You're just a blundering, uncouth, fool!" I turned around a stalked off to my tent, but I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to acknowledge the person, saying exasperatingly, "What is it now?"

He said coldly, "Oh, not much."

As Buckley raised his fist I felt my eyes go wide, I didn't even have the time to cover my face. He threw a punch at my face that made me fly a few feet back.I heard the crowd scramble out of my way as I landed with a thump on the dirt. I felt rocks rip into my cheek and dust spew across my face.

"Who's the fool now?" Buckley said angrily. The last thing I felt was a warm substance land on my face, as Buckley spat on my bleeding head, before I blacked out.

- one hour later -

I awoke with a start to the sound of quickly moving feet, no one had bothered to wake me up for drills. I sighed, I'll pay for missing them. Men started bustling past me, quicker then usual. I felt my face, pulling my hand away quickly to feel a cut across my cheek. Rubbing my fingers together I groaned at the sight of dried blood.

Luckily my nose was spared so I could make my way to find Steve. I wandered off to the mess hall, the man had the appetite of a bear after hibernation, knowing he would be there. Men were chattering excitedly but were strangely ignoring me, surely the news of Buckley and I's fight had circulated camp. Something else had to have happened, the men had a thing for gossip more then a bunch of girls.

The most I got through that whole venture was a spare glance. It struck me amazingly odd, but luckily Steve was sitting at our normal table. I refused to feel bad for what I said. Dismissing those thoughts and sunk down across from him.

He looked slightly frightened at my appearance, I must look horrid.

"Surely you know what happened," I said nonchalantly before he could ask.

He arched a brow, "Oh Mike, when will you ever stop?"

"When I feel like it," I said smartly, "What's going on?"

A small, slightly triumphant, grin spread on his face. "That'll teach you not to drool on the ground after a fight, especially when missing an important debriefing."

"What happened?"

"We've been shipped out!" he said, a huge grin growing on his face, "Ready to go to France?!"

I slowly realized the rush of action around camp, no wonder the other boys were preoccupied, "Yes! Of course, yes!"

He smiled proudly, "Well then begin packing up soldier! We're moving out in a day!"

I was ready to hop up and begin now but I had another thing to worry about. "Thanks Steve. Could you possibly fill me in a bit more later at the pens, 2100?" I asked quietly, trying to contain my excitement. He nodded. I got up and made my way back to my tent, grabbing a roll on the way out.

* * *

I got back to my tent and began packing. I shoved my clothes in the bag we had been issued, leaving space for my blanket. I laid out my spare, clean uniform for tomorrow. I then pulled out my washcloth and put some water from my canteen on it. Gently, I washed away the dried blood from my face, softly feeling my gash. It would take time to heal, but at least my nose was spared.

This was it, I was about to begin what was my goal from the beginning. Smiling, I stood up, making my way back to the stables.

* * *

I finished feeding the horses just as Steve arrived. I dusted off some stray pieces of hay off myself and sat down.

He sat down cross-legged in front of me, "I'm sorry about this morning. I wasn't thinking." I grunted in response. "They're trustworthy."

I shot him a look, "They better be." He gave me a sheepish smile and examined my cut.

"I heard you really gave him an earful," he said honestly. "Tried my best," I said sarcastically.

He clapped me shoulder saying loudly, "At least the cut looks admirable… and tough."

I gave him a thankful smile, "I look tough in general, what are you talking about?" I said defensively.

"Sure, even when you're skipping a very important meeting," He laughed, "I better get going. Tomorrow's going to be chaotic."

"Defiantly," I stood up and dusted off my pants, "Thanks, Steve."

"Sure thing Rosie," he said, waving at me over his shoulder. Smiling, I shook my head, I doubt that it looks great.

I got back to my tent just as exhaustion hit me. I flopped down onto my bed, falling asleep immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

**A/N:** When I began writing this story I had only seen the movie once and I've never even touched the book. I focused more on the characters then the scenery so I know the training camp's description is completely wrong. Often times when I mention the stables I'm referring to the buildings on both sides of the strip of path/rose thing in the middle of the camp/buildings that they were in for training in the movie. Later on I realized that they were probably barracks, but hey, it's Fanfiction. I promise that the tent thing will work it's way into the story later on. Also, do any of you know how long was the time period between moving out of the camp to getting to charge, thanks, just message me or review with the answer, it'd be really helpful. Sorry about the wait, I have no excuses this time. I just don't absolutely live for Fanfiction, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate my readers any less. I love you guys! ALSO, sorry about any mistakes, had to quickly proofread it.

* * *

The next morning, the day we were moving out of the training camp, I woke up quite early. I knew it was because of my stables job, but I also knew it was because of another reason as well. The camp, the men, the routine; they had all become familiar to me. From the adventures in the woods with Harry, to messy, hilarious endeavors of the boys and I. Missing all of this would be hard. Even the awkward runs to the pond I found to keep myself somewhat clean I would miss. This place had become home to me.

I had never fit in back in dartmoor. When my father died, he left my mother and I to fend for ourselves. We didn't have much money, a lot of it going towards paying for materials for the dresses. Dartmoor definitely was not the best place for a seamstress. It was rural town with women not to be bothered about buying pretty dresses, but instead on feeding their family. The only steady source of income was from the honey from Mum's beehive in the summer. The honey was incredible, and we were the only place in town that promised to produce it every summer. She loved being a beekeeper and her being happy had always me happy so I strived to make her feel cheerful all the time.

One of those times was when a man snapped at her and I jumped in, furious that he would talk to her that way. He was so angry that he raised his palm to slap me, but before he could do so my mother was at the door ready to call for the police.

He glared at her snidely and said the four words that would change my life, "Know your place, _woman_."

He then swept out of the door leaving my dumbfounded twelve year old self standing there.

My mother rushed over, asking if I was okay and fussed over me, startled from the whole incident. I nodded mutely, pondering over his words. Why was it a woman's place? Mum's words suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts. She was harsh as she scolded me about intruding on her business. As she spoke, a million arguments sparked to life in my head, but I kept my mouth quiet, she deserves to be angry at someone. Even if that someone was me.

From that day forward I saw the world in a new light. As other young women talked about dresses and doilies, I thought about the unfairness of life. They strayed away from me as I began voicing my new found opinions to an uncaring group. Amanda was the only one who stood by my side. She was the prettiest girl in town, headstrong and determined to become a great nurse. She learned many things when she went to Castlebay for college. It is somewhat amusing now that Steve met her there, funny how small the world is.

As I neared the stables I slowed my pace. Appreciating the sound of only my footsteps. My feet drew me next to the side of building. Sinking to the ground I looked up at the fading stars.

It felt like the night I told Steve about the truth; it was cold, with the clouds hanging low and the only difference being the early morning mist floating through the camp.

I let my thoughts wander towards different things like horses and war and... James's voice? I sat up a little straighter, focusing on listening, for I could have sworn I just heard Captain Nichols very close by although it was slightly muffled. I heard nothing but the slowly awaking birds and the shuffling of horses. Deciding I deserved a little rest I leaned back against the door, closing my eyes.

Minutes later I heard him again, this time more clearly. It sounded quite like the Captain was talking to someone. I shrugged to myself, not thinking it was worth pursuing the small inkling of curiosity about why he would be up at this hour. Instead I dragged myself up, it was time to get to work anyway. I yawned and gently pushed the door open.

The stable was filled with horses snoozing away. Quietly I slipped through the door, not wanting to disturb the creatures. I began walking down one aisle towards Harry's small pen (yes, I know, I favor him a bit) when I stopped. To the left of me down the aisle where the higher ranked men kept their horses sat a hunched over figure.

In the faint candle light I saw the man scratch away at something in his hand, glancing up occasionally at the horse in front of him. Silently, I crept forward, trying to get a better look at him. His figure was tall and lean with hair well kept. I listened to him mutter to the horse, who I assumed was the thing he was drawing. I stood there for a few seconds, silently debating on what I should do.

Moments later he looked up again, taking a deep breath and saying, "Ah Joey."

_'Well I guess I know who the mystery man is,'_ I thought, beginning to move cautiously back towards the door, not wanting to interrupt the Captain.

"These boys are counting on me."

He paused.

"And it scares me," he added quietly, his usual decorum gone, "they all could die."

I frowned to myself, that wasn't a very reassuring thought. The poor man, he and Major Stewart had the weight of the entire group on their shoulders. They did know what they had signed up for though.

He was quiet for a little while more. Appearing to sketch in the more precise details on a drawing of his beloved horse.

I stood in shadows, a soft smile growing on my face. This man had affected me so much, he'd grown on me in unexpected ways. I could call him a friend, a thing I would have never thought possible. Selfishly I wished we had met before the war, we could have become something more. Now I'm trapped in a bloody disguise as a man!

I squeezed my eyes shut as angry tears welled up in my eyes. Anger at myself and the way the universe acts swirled around in my head. Emotions were never my strong point, they were kept under the wraps at home. Amanda was the only one who really saw who I truly was. She knew my every thought and secret. Her support got me to join the Cavalry and now I was almost regretting it. Was this all really worth all the stress, emotional toll, and possibility of death?

I was one woman in the mass of thousands of men fighting for the same cause. Nothing was different about me other then my sex. Good lord, my cockiness got myself into this. Who was I kidding, how could I even come out of this disguise? The country would have an uproar.

_'I should end it now, before we get in too deep,' _I took a step out of the shadows, making my way towards my fate. Sounds were an echo amidst the blur of adrenaline and anticipation in my veins. I saw him glance at me, say something of a greeting. He looked back down and snapped the sketch book shut and moved the stool back to its original place. Mutely I stood there watching him, thinking of what to say. He rambled on pleasantly, I took in every detail, knowing this could be one of the last times I saw him be so friendly to me.

I had my mouth open to tell him, to spill out my big secret, when he turned to me. Flashes of memories of him and I flashed back through my mind. They branched off into Steve and the boys laughing in the mess hall. That branched off into the conversation with Charlie then to Perkins then quickly off to the Major and even to Buckley. This place, no the people, were my home, why should I want to leave?

"Private?" Nicholls asked as I came out of my dazed state.

"Yes?" I said, jolted awake. I felt my heart slow and discreetly crossed my shaking arms, pressing them against my flattened chest.

"You're standing there with your mouth poised as if to say something, is there something you want?"

"Oh, no no, of course not. Just here to shovel horse manure," I laughed awkwardly.

His eyes narrowed immediately.

_'Oh God, he knows I'm lying, I'm done for,'_ my thoughts panicked.

"I could have sworn I said your punishment was over!" he exclaimed, a quizzical look on his face.

I gave him a wry smile, a breathy, nervous laugh escaping my lips, "Nope, that never happened."

Guilt took over his features, "I apologise Copper! That was very unprofessional of me to forget something like this."

"It's quite all right Sir, I certainly _love_ the smell of horse manure in the morning!"

He laughed and shook his head, and glanced behind me.

"Where's Buckley?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea, Sir, I tend to not pay attention to him."

"Hmmm, well your punishment is over," he walked up to me, clapping me on the shoulder with a smile on his face. He dropped his arm and firmly planted his hat on his head. "Great job in following orders Michael, with an attitude like that you'll be soaring through ranks in no time at all," he was obviously proud of his young soldier in training, much like a proud mentor of their student.

"Learned from the best Sir," I said, truth behind every word.

He honestly looked flattered, I have no idea why, he has trained and commanded cavalrymen before. Maybe not a group of this size but at least thirty or so men. He was clearly good enough to be this far along…

The whole time I thought of reasons why he was so pleased my compliment I had the small glimmer of hope that I was _special, _that I was worthy enough to be looked upon as one of his favorites.

My entire thought train managed to get me to process the words that left his mouth slowly, "- staying here to inspect the horses. It'll be a long day today, I don't want anything wrong with them," pride gleamed in his tone, "You should go and enjoy the rest of your morning. Have a good _pétit dejeuner_ and brush up on your French, off to that fantastic country we go!"

I laughed, "Oui, sir, à plus tard!"

"Ciao!"

"Erm, Sir that's Italian."

"Of course, I knew that, à bientôt!"

I grinned and walked out.

* * *

Later after my _trés bonne petit dejeuner_ I went back to my tent. Dragged out my pack and sleeping bag. Then I pulled the stakes out of the ground and the tent collapsed, marking the end of my stay at the training camp.

I rolled up the tent neatly, it looked perfect. Grabbing the tent bag I began shoving it in there, to say the least it did not go in. After many failed attempts I gave up. Half the tent was hanging out of the bag when I strapped it to my pack carelessly.

Bringing my pack with me I made my way back to the stables. Many of the men were there already. Nearly the whole squadron was in the small space between the stables. The horses were standing in the middle in four horses to a row, the men stretching their legs nearby before the long ride. They laughed and jostled each other, relaxed and ready to move out. After chatting with some other men I happened to bump into Steve. He greeted me and slipped some letters in my hand before running off after Joe.

I looked down at the letters in my hand, of course he couldn't bring that to the courier, noooo, the woman has to do all the work. I would have chased after Steve, too stubborn to do his work for him except literally right at that moment a man shouted, "Last call for mail!" and then Major Stewart yelled, "Mount horses!"

The flurry of activity succeeded in knocking me over, myself and my backpack landing on some sharp rocks. I hastily stood up, brushing myself off and hoping nothing to bad had happened to the stuff I had crammed inside my bag. I ran off to the opposite direction of where my horse would be and found the courier, shoving the letters in his hand and ran back.

Almost all the men were mounted and ready to go when I finally heaved myself up onto Harry. He grunted happily and lifted his head up for me to rub his nose.

I was a couple rows behind the front of the long columns where the Major and Captain sat ready to begin the journey to France. Stewart and Nicholls turned around, giving us a once-over before the Major yelled with a slight tinge of pride, "Are you men ready?!"

We yelled back in confirmation.

"Good! Now let's move out!" he smiled and nodded and had Topthorn move forward. Captain Nicholls did the same but before he did he caught my eye. I gave a small quirk of mouth and a tip of my hat. He nodded in approval, a cool glint of determination in his eyes, and spun around, soon after that we were off.

* * *

Some French Translations:

à bientôt: see you soon

à plus tard: see you later

Petit déjeuner: breakfast

Trés bonne: very good


End file.
